narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raine Bōji
Raine Bōji ''(レイン日銀, Raine Boji)'' is Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Boji Clan,a medical-nin and a member of Team Hideo. Later on she has twin sons names Arasune and Nasune. Background Raine Boji is the eldest daughter of the head of Boji Clan, Nararune Bōji. The Bōji Clan has the ability to make their hair as whip-like weapons, this is why they have long hair, similar to the Mori and Yamanaka Clans. Before training, Raine would always go to the river and pick flowers for her parents. She loved to pick flowers, play in the water and search for exotic rocks. At age 7, Raine met her, will be, longtime friends, Naoto Kagume and Kai Mori, her future teammates. While Kai and Naoto would fight about whose the leader of the little group, Raine would just gaze at both of her friends and laugh. Her laughter would make them laugh too. Finally reaching the age to be entered in the academy, Raine was able to showcase her talents. Her smarts impressed other shinobi like, Shikamaru Nara and Temari, who Raine look up too for no reason. Personality As a child, Raine was always determined to be different from others. She would do different things that would make her get made fun of, but she didn't care. In the academy she was more focused on developing her skills rather than focusing on her appearance. After becoming involved with both Kai and Naoto, Raine's perspective of life turned in a way of life. She found out that there was more to life than developing skills, it was developing the internal relationship within. She finally grasped that concept and made it into reality. By part II, Raine became mature and cautious with her inner self. She now goes by things with extreme care and caution, making sure the things she does will be okay. During her time with Team 22, their bond grew stronger to that of the Sannin and Orphans.In the Fourth Shinobi World War, Raine shows courage and bravery and stands up to Madara. While with her team, she displays strong emotion to defeat them. After the battle between Kai and Naoto, Naoto walked over towards Raine and tapped her forehead. The level of affection that Naoto showed made Raine grasp him and hug him. That affection later on produced a family between them. Appearance Raine is a fair-skinned girl, with bright green eyes. Her signature trait is her long golden hair, whose length goes to the back of her legs. In Part I, Raine wore a purple dress, with a black top over it. It has a black line going down the dress and angling to the bottom right. Her head protector acts like a rubber band to hold her hair in place. For her alternative attire , Raine wears a lavender flower on the left side of her head. She has a purple shirt and green shorts. In Part II, Raine hair is longer. She has a half, purple top that has a grey zipper. The wrappings around her waist are gone and she shows her abdomen. She has a tunic-like skirt with black half tights. She has on black, knee-length sandals. Her head protector is still on the back of her head. In her alternative attire, after the events of battling an akatsuki member, Raine has on a long, purple shirt and black shorts with a lavender no-sleeve jacket. She has on a black glove with fishnet and tall sandals that go to her upper thigh. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Raine, at age 19, retained her long hair, she cut and swept her bangs in a parted fashion towards the right side. The rest of her hair hangs loosely towards her calves. She now wears a sleeveless qipao dress that reaches her upper thigh, with the down parting marking going down, similar to her Part I attire. it is tied back with a black obi and she wears black shorts under them. She changed her her previous boots to high heeled ninja sandals, along with fishnets. Several years later, she wears a long purple dress with no clan symbol. She has her hair parted to the left side with three purple clippings. Her hair is even shorter. Her eyes are a little sharper too. Abilities Raine's hair can turn into a flowery, whip-like weapon. It can split into three forms; whip, shield, and shuriken. In the beginning, Raine was the weakest out of Kai and Naoto. Her jutsu wasn't all in range with them. She try to advance her learning by developing many paths. Taijutsu Raine hates hand-to-hand combat.Her taijutsu isn't that very good. In fact, they're poor. During her fight in the Chūnin Exams, Raine relied on her hair to block and counter attacks. She relies on her hair to defend her. In the two-and-a-half years of training, Raine somewhat gained some skill in taijustu. She shown she gained strength by when Aykane, Hana and herself was defending Kai, Naoto, Kanzo and Sune in battle. Nature Transformation Raine is proficient in Earth, Fire and Water releases. Ninjutsu Boji Clan Abilities Benmō (" whip hair"). Raine's hair can turn into a weapon, or become a shield for her. She uses her hair mostly as a shield from flying weapons and various nature attacks. She first used her hair attack at the Chunin Exams, when she went against a sand shinobi named, Daishi. She showed that her hair can pierce through wood, but hasn't shown if it can go through metal, steel or iron. Raine can produce her hair into, a whip, shield, sword, and shuiken. In the Fourth Shinobi World War, Raine shielded her comrades and pierced through the White Zetsu Army like it was nothing. Medical Ninjutsu Before the time-skip, Raine was efficient in healing herself. She shown tremendous variety in what to do if she had either a deep cut or dangerous wound. Even though she could heal herself, she couldn't treat others. This made it hard for her to focus. While she was growing and all three were training, Raine seeked help of Tsunade. Tsunadewas too busy training both Sakura and Ino at the time. Then Shizune guided Raine in the end. Raine learned many of the other things about being a medical-nin. She progressed over the two-and-a-half years of shinobi training. While not learning about strength, she gained knowledge about intell. Raine showed much progress after training that she surpassed Ino. Summoning Technique Stats Part I Introduction Arc Raine is a free, caring spirit. She loves to roam in the flower fields and run with the animals she see. She is seen all the time with her parents and friends. Chūnin Exam Arc Raine and her team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. Entering the exams, Raine caught herself facing the reality that she could fail. It took her years to train, and she was going to let the exams get to her. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she uses her hiden as a shield to block close-by enemies. Locating her inner abilities, Raine showed improvement within her confidence. She end up facing a member of the Sand Village. The Sand Ninja has the ability to use his puppets. Raine had duck and dodge with her hair. In the first part of the round, Daishi introduced his first puppet, Chō ("Butterfly"). It was the most spectacular thing Raine seen. Daishi attacked Raine by thrashing her to the ground. Raine was pinned to the ground, being crushed by his puppet. In the end, Raine used her whip-like hair to stab threw the puppet to Daishi, but not killing him. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Raine attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/ThirdThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Raine and her team were right in the battle. She helped out healing as many ninja as she could. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced astonished Raine and her team. She was worried about Tsunade. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Raine and her team became involved in the war with confidence. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Raine was right next to her friends, her teammates. Team 22 stood in front of all the shinobi, showcasing their courage and righteousness. Although Kai and Naoto had forms that made them advanced, Raine helped by entering her medical-nin form. She never would have thought she would still be an vauable member of her team. The way she showed compassion made her glow. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Kai and Raine were assigned to protect the Land of the Moon's prince during his world trip. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Raine and her team were seen with other shinobi. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Raine was in the garden, and seen only a brief moment. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Raine was seen walking with Naoto Kagume. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Raine appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. She is fearless and reckless. She discards all feeling of being cautious. She yells at Kai and Naoto constantly. As for her apperance, her bangs are flat and her fair is in a ponytail. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Raine Bōji is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Raine's name comes from the natural weather, rain! * Raine loves to do splits for an unknown reason. * While swimming, Raine wears a dark purple bikini. * Raine had a crush on Shikamaru Nara, C and her husband, Naoto. * According to the databook(s): **Raine loves to hang with her friends. **Hates rude people, but loves nice people. **Raine's favorite food is Peanut Amanattō. **Raine has completed 60 official missions in total: 17 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 5 S-rank. Quotes *(To herself during the Chunin Exams) "Kai and Naoto made it to the next round, I will do the same!" * (To Naoto Kagume and Kai Mori) " Awww! I love you guys!" * ( To her mother and father) "I think I'm stronger than you guys combined, HA!" * ( To Naoto) "Um...that's Narane, not Arasune..." * ( To the new Team 22) " You guys are so late, and it's not even funny!" References Raine Bōji is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. __FORCETOC__ Category:DRAFT Category:Female Category:Original Character